Holly Lost gets So Lost
by Miss-Paparella
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian, whilst at Aslan's How. Holly gets taken by the mysterious 'Finn' to Narnia, but why her? And just what is so important about the drawings in her notebook? Peter/OC Edmund/OC Caspian/Susan...maybe...see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Holly Lost Gets So Lost**

1. Through the Hedge?!

_A/N This **isn't** set in the same time period as the Pevensies are from, but more mordern. I'm sorry if there's too much focus on clothes, but I personally like to know what my characters are wearing! Plus I plan to use some very pretty clothes..._

_I apologise also for those of you who feel straightened hair is uninteresting, but let's face it, it's only for a bit, you can't get straighteners in Narnia._

She finished writing and folded the neat book up, slipping it under her pillow wrapped in a piece of silky cloth

She finished writing and folded the neat book up, slipping it under her pillow wrapped in a piece of silky cloth. Replacing the lid on her pen and putting it by the side of her bed, she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair through. It was poker straight thanks to straightening irons, with a fringe that fell across her right eye occasionally.

She picked up her sandals which were hung by their ribbons on the back of her music stand, and slipped them on her feet, winding the ribbons up her legs and fastening them mid-calf.

She spun around, watching her skirt fly out, her black leggings knee-length and skirt light creamy silk, the same colour as her shoes, flat soled and thin heeled. Her top was a wrap around summer top made of thin cotton in a pale pink, and beneath it she wore a halter neck swim suit.

There was a knocking at the door, and she looked round. The knock was repeated, and her eyes strayed to the pillow. She moved quickly to the bed, taking the book in its cover out from under the pillow and placing it under the mattress instead, and picking up her hairbrush she went to stand by the mirror once more as the knock came again.

'Come in.'

She said, turning slowly to see who it was.

'It's time to go.'

Her brother said, making little eye contact in his typical teenage mode. She nodded wordlessly, and slipped her ring on, shutting the door securely behind her.

'Come on Holly! We're going to be late!'

'Just give me ONE minute!!'

She cried back as she sprinted up the stairs, bursting into her room and grabbing a basic deep blue velvet bag. She wrenched up her mattress and grabbed the cloth wrapped book, sliding it easily in, and flew out of her room and back down the stairs, where the rest of her family waited.

'Alright, alright, I'm here.'

Her mother, all dressed up nicely, and father, impatiently waiting by the car, shook their heads, her brother saying nothing from the back seat. She bowed her head meekly and slid into the back seat.

_Family Reunion. You have _got_ to be kidding_, she thought as they entered the hall. Her mother was instantly hailed and kissed on both cheeks, being led off into the kitchen with her plates of food, her brother following, carrying a bowl of trifle. Her father walked off in another direction altogether, leaving her stood slightly lost in the entrance hall. Seeing a pair of open double doors, she meandered through the unknown relatives and slipped through the doors into the streaming sunlight. Spinning around she made her way over to a grassy bank in the shade, where she settled and drew her book out from her bag, being careful to cover it's binding with the cloth.

She flicked through the first half, the thick parchment style pages, written on in a language she couldn't understand, made up of symbols written carefully and meticulously. In the second half she had drawn sketches of some of the animals – lambs, dogs, a little of puppies, and a watercolour of a kingfisher.

Underneath she had written little stories about the animal's lives, a little like the Beatrix Potter books. She covered the book once more and slipped it into her bag. She investigated her nails and decided they were a lost cause, and proceeded to watch the other younger members of various families. She could've sworn blind none of them were related to her, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

A girl with long brown hair was walking towards her. She didn't make eye contact and so Holly followed her lead, turning her head the other way and picking a strand of grass, then choosing two more and began trying to plait them. It was a futile project, but it gave her a focus and something to do with her hands, which were otherwise limp at her sides.

'Hi.'

The other girl was talking to her. Holly lifted her head lazily and looked ahead.

'How are we related then?'

'We're not.' She sounded surprised. 'Why would we be related?'

'This is a family reunion. I'm presuming I'm related to these people somehow.'

The other girl laughed.

'Fine then. No, we're not related. I came through the hedge.'

Holly sat up in disbelief and turned to face the girl.

'You came through the _hedge_?'

The other girl nodded simply.

'Who are you?'

'Finn. You're needed.'

'I'm not Finn.'

'I know. It was two sentences.' The girl looked at her doubtfully. 'If you can't cope with that how are you going to cope in Narnia?'

Holly gave her a weird look and turned away.

'What are you talking about?'

'I knew you'd be stubborn, but I didn't know you'd be stupid.' Finn said bluntly, standing up. 'Just come? Please? You know more than what you're letting on.'

'How do you know?' Holly said, honestly lost.

'You told me.'

Finn said simply, and without waiting for Holly to reply, she grabbed her hand and plunged into the hedgerow. Falling out the other side into a garden. Finn stood up, confused, and looked around.

'Hmm, must've gone through the wrong bit…'

She muttered as she walked further down, not bothering to help Holly up, who was muttering and picking herself up angrily.

'Excuse me, 'Finn', but what the hell are you doing? In case you hadn't realised, I'm in no state to be running through hedgerows and searching for nonsense!'

She said after the other girl, who turned round.

'You look fine.'

She said absent-mindedly, serving only to infuriate Holly further.

'Listen to me!'

'No! I'm busy! Talk to someone else!'

Holly sat down abruptly, a little shocked, and resumed grass picking until Finn cried out.

'Ha! Gotcha!'

Holly looked up, and saw Finn peering into the hedge.

'C'mon!'

'Again with the hedge!'

Holly groaned as Finn heaved her up and pulled her towards that section of hedge.

When they stumbled through the other side, however, they were not back by the tree. After the brief sensation of falling, coupled with a head rush that knocked them both over, they found themselves at the feet of a horse. Wait, no, Centaur.

'Glenstorm, tell his majesty we're here.'

Finn ordered, standing up. He nodded and galloped away.

'Welcome to Narnia, Holly Lost.'


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_A/N Thanks for reviewing to _xosweetpeaxo _and_ Fegli _for reviewing, hope the next chapter is liked! I'm thinking about getting Finn her own little romance story...what do we think? Yay or nay? Let me know, all can be changed! Also, I am on my way with one romance in this story already, there's a second planned (if you want - Susan/Caspian) and possibility for Finn, but I won't be rushing them, or having three romances all coming together at once...I prefer to space things out. Up to you who gets together first though!_

**xosweetpeaxo**: What did you mean by using 'use'? I reread through the chapter and wasn't really sure... Thanks for reviewing though!

**Fegli: **Sorry about the detail - have a tendancy to get carried away! Holly isn't meant to be Mary-Sue-ish, she's just meant to be a little confused, struggling to make Narnia make sense with what she knows. Glad you like Finn - I have added in quite a bit more on her for you, cept it doesn't fit into this chapter I'm afraid! Next chapter though, she gets more stuff and the characters start to get fleshed out a little, weaknesses, desires...etc. So glad you like 'Holly Lost', I loved it when it sort of...happened in my head, and wondered if it might get ridiculed, but you have given me hope!

_onwards and upwards (hopefully) then!_

She was tied loosely at the wrists, despite Finn's protestations and Holly's struggling.

'Holly, do you mind, you're not exactly winning them over by resisting.'

Finn said impatiently.

'Well so-_rry_ if I don't appreciate being dragged twice through a hedge by a stranger who's _obviously_ insane, and then appearing in a random place you call Narnia, and being tied up!'

Finn rolled her eyes and they began to walk across the field. Holly followed, and they climbed the hill, before suddenly coming open a rock opening, guarded by a fawn and a badger. They saw them and bowed, letting them through. Inside, Finn went ahead with a flaming torch, and led them through a maze of passages. Holly stopped suddenly, taking in the drawings on the wall.

'These are the same drawings from my book!'

She said.

'Book?'

'Oh, nothing, just something I saw once…'

Holly said, and they continued, but she carried on looking at the drawings. They passed more openings now, in which dwarves, fawns and badgers were sat, and other creatures – Holly saw a fox and a squirrel as well.

'Wait here.'

Glenstorm said to the two, and went ahead, and into a side room. Not a few moments later, he reappeared, with two young men, both taller than Holly, and one surely older.

'_Holly, kneel_!' Finn hissed.

'Wha?' She replied, coming to from her daydream before Finn pushed her down.

'Ow.'

She said dully, not bothering to lower her voice.

'Rise.'

Holly stumbled again to her feet, thoroughly unimpressed.

'Finn, who is this girl?'

The eldest asked her, and Holly looked round at her.

'She's got the book. And she's the only one who can read it.'

Holly pulled her arm away from Glenstorm.

'Do you _mind_ not talking about me as though I'm not here?' - _Does this sentance make sense?_

They all stared at her and Finn hit her elbow.

'Holly that's not how you speak to a _King_! And the High King at that!'

'I don't care who he is, if he's the reason I've been brought here through a hedge and then tied up, I'll bloody well give him a piece of my mind!'

She said, walking up close to him and challenging him. He stared at her, and then pulled a knife from his belt. Her eyes widened slightly but he merely slit the rope around her wrists.

'You'll come with King Edmund and myself. Wait here Finn.'

Finn nodded subserviently, and the two Kings turned away from her.

'_Follow!_'

Finn hissed at Holly, and she stumbled but began to walk, holding tightly onto her bag and pulling piece of hedge from her hair. As they got to the entrance, she paused to pull a strand of sticky-weed off the back of her skirt before entering, smiling at their amused expressions.

'Like I said, hedge.'

They nodded and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same.

'My name's Peter Pevensie. This is my younger brother Edmund, and we have two sisters, Susan and Lucy. We're the four kings and queens of Narnia, ruling from Cair Paravel. Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. Who are you?'

He asked, genuinely confused.

'Holly Lost, queen of bloody well nowhere, downright confused, and wondering what a bunch of teenagers is doing ruling over a land of mythical creatures.'

She said honestly, and while Peter scowled, Edmund grinned.

'What's this about a book?'

Peter asked, and Holly narrowed her eyes.

'What do you know?'

'What do _you_ know?'

He asked her persistently.

'It's a book, and it's mine. Why do you want it?'

'Because it contains valuable information.'

'And if I refuse?'

'We persuade you.'

Holly looked at him, before pulling her bag onto her lap and opening it. She pulled out the bundle inside and slowly unravelled the cloth, pulling out the deep brown book, lined in gold.

'This book? It's very majestic isn't it? I keep it covered and I try to interpret the words in it, but so far I've only managed a few things.'

'It's written in Narnian. May I?'

He reached out for it, and she handed it to him. He flicked open the well worn pages and looked through.

'This is incredible. Where did you get it?'

He asked, looking at her incredulously.

'I found it.'

'Where?'

Edmund asked sharply.

'The garden, up a tree, in a secret hollow. I left it at first, wondering if it belonged to someone. Kept going back, then had a look in it. Eventually, after no one came for weeks, I figured I could take it.'

Edmund nodded thoughtfully.

'Most people wouldn't have done that. They probably would've taken it, and burnt it when they didn't understand it. We figured it would be long gone by now.'

Holly shrugged, watching Peter. He flicked to the back.

'Oh, those are my drawings, they don't mean anything…'

She said, tailing off, but he held the book up for Edmund to see. Edmund stared and then looked at Holly.

'You said you drew these?'

Holly nodded.

'Do they have names?'

'What do you mean?'

'The animals. Did you name them, did they already have names…when did you draw them?'

'I drew them from my dreams.' She showed them a picture of a fawn, red scarf and umbrella. 'They don't really have names. I know if I tried to it wouldn't fit.'

They turned the page and there was a picture of a badger.

'That's my favourite. I dreamt about that in so much detail. And then that. I woke up on the thunder.'

The picture was of a rearing horse, a tree fallen in its path.

Peter turned to Glenstorm.

'Fetch Caspian.'

_Holly doesn't have mystical powers or anything, but there's a link between her and Narnia. I'm trying to keep it old magic, the kind that's sort of in the air in Narnia. Hope that comes across._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thanks to _HermionePeace _For reviewing and all my other reviewers - here's the next bit! Little more on Finn, although there is definitly more to come, we just find out a little more about Finn's past and her family...well..._

_I am aware I'm screwing with the storyline (especially after I looked in the book to get the beginning intro for the letter) but just go with it. It's fan fiction...fiction?!_

_Anyhoo, hope you enjoy..._

3.

"Why did you bring me as well though, I don't understand? I could've just given you the book."

Holly said to Finn as they sat on the hill watching preparations go on beneath them.

"Are you saying you'd miss all of _this_?!"

Finn said incredulously. Holly frowned.

"I don't know. It's just a lot to take in."

Finn shrugged.

"You get used to it."

Holly looked at the other girl with interest.

"How long did it take _you_ to get used to it?"

Finn did a double take on her, then laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm Narnian. Well…I was brought up Narnian."

Holly was getting a little tired of all the evasive answers she was getting to her perfectly straightforward questions.

"What?"

"I was abandoned. Not sure why. Trumpkin said maybe I was unwanted…possibly abandoned because I was a girl…"

"Because you were a _girl_?"

"Telmarine families are big on having heirs. Girls don't prolong the family name. In some cases, they just prove more expensive, and some of the poorer families can't afford girls."

Holly didn't know how to respond. Personally she felt she was far more useful at home than her brother would ever be, but she decided that probably wasn't the appropriate thing to say.

"So…who brought you up?"

"I was raised by a fawn, and found by a centaur. Glenstorm is my uncle. Well…his brother found me…but obviously I'm still a Telmarine. But I say I'm Narnian. Because every ounce of my blood was Narnian. And I will fight to my death for old Narnia if the time comes."

Holly was shocked by the girl's simple loyalty. It wasn't fierce and passionate, but in its own way it was, like a child's loyalty to its mother.

"Will they let you fight? Do you even know how?"

Holly asked, a little scared, knowing she had never even _seen_ a sword in real life, let alone held one and tried to attack people with it – try being the operative word. She was so dead if there was a battle.

"Of course. I was taught it as I grew up. Archery, sword skills…correct battle combat, one on one fighting…all of it. You mean you _don't_ know how?"

Holly shook her head, a little confused, wishing her parents _had_ taught her….but then she might have turned out a little odd. Still, she could fire a bow and arrow. Hitting the target…now that was a whole other story.

"We got our work cut out with you I'm guessing."

Finn said, judging the answer from Holly's silence.

"Don't worry chick, you'll be a fighting machine in no time!"

She said, standing up and running down the hill, leaving Holly stunned.

"But…but I don't want to be a fighting machine! Finn, wait!"

She called out, running down after her, but then stopped. Finn was talking to Edmund. Oops, _King_ Edmund. Finn turned to look at Holly and nodded, running back up the hill to her.

"Come on, we've got to go inside."

She said, taking Holly's arm and Edmund and the two girls went back inside.

"Caspian, this is Holly Lost. She's brought the book."

Caspian looked from her sharply.

"_The_ book?"

"Explain, or I take the book and walk, I'm tired of all this mystery."

Holly said, standing up and looking at them all. They looked amongst each other, and Peter gestured to the seat.

"Sit, please. I'm sorry, but we didn't think this would happen. This may give us great advantage in the battle to come."

"What battle? Why are we in a cave? No one has told me _anything_!"

"Right. Well, King Miraz of the Telmarines long ago drove out all Old Narnians, killing King Caspian the ninth, and raising his son Caspian as his own, teaching him his own ways. But Caspian believed in old Narnia, and on the birth of Miraz's own son, fled from the castle for his life. On his way, he was knocked from his horse in a storm, and taken into the care of a badger, Trufflehunter, and two dwarves, Nickerbrick and Trumpkin."

Peter found the pictures of the badger, and the horse in the storm.

"All events you dreamt of and drew."

Edmund added, as Holly stared at the book.

"They found us. The reason we're teenagers is…difficult to explain. We're from London originally, we're not Narnian. You're a daughter of Eve also. The last time we were in Narnia we stayed here for years, grew up, but in England it was only a few minutes that passed. We didn't come back here for a year, but for Narnia it was a thousand years. Even if you grow old here, Holly, when you go back, you'll still be sixteen."

"Seventeen."

She murmured, not really concentrating.

"Sorry, seventeen. But now, the battle is nearing between the Telmarines, and the old Narnians. Caspian, Ed, Susan, Lucy and I lead the Narnians, Miraz leads the Telmarines, but they greatly outnumber our own."

"Why not challenge him to a duel?"

Holly said softly, a light in her eyes.

"What?"

Peter said.

"A one on one. No war, settle this as Kings and leaders. That way you save a lot of blood loss and settle it on far easier ground."

Peter looked to Edmund and Caspian.

"That's a good idea actually."

Peter nodded.

"Let us find Doctor Cornelius then, Caspian."

They all stood and left the cave, following the tunnel a few more twists and turns deeper into the hillside.

"Wait."

Peter whispered, and they halted. There was some kind of disruption in the room where the Doctor, Nikerbrik, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and several others were sat.

The light was knocked over, and Peter, Edmund and Caspian burst in, Holly flattening herself against the wall as she heard the sound of swords being drawn. She looked at Finn who seemed totally calm, and was just waiting. Holly immediately felt like she was showing herself up so tried to calm down and ignore the cries and sounds coming out into the corridor. A light flamed once more, and Edmund came out into the passage.

"Holly, come on in."

She looked at Finn who nodded and stepped in gingerly, seeing blood on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

She muttered, and left the room quickly, and Peter followed.

"Holly come back you'll get lost!"

Holly ran on through and found a wooden bucket lying on the floor, overturned, and she flipped it over before collapsing on the floor and throwing up.

"Honestly Holly, you pretend to be all strong and courageous, and then you're sick at the sight of blood."

Peter said impatiently, and she stood up to glare at him and she pushed him back into the wall.

"_Actually_, I threw up at the sight of a decapitated head blinking at me. Forgive me your _highness_; I'm not accustomed to death yet."

She pushed him once more before retracing her steps back into the cave, where the bodies had been gathered up.

"Are you ok Holly?"

She nodded at Edmund, and looked at him, being bandaged up by Finn.

"You?"

He nodded grimly and she sat opposite him.

"Holly, this is Trufflehunter, the badger from your drawings. This is Trumpkin, and Doctor Cornelius."

She smiled weakly at them as Peter returned.

"Master Scholar, we intend to send a challenge to Miraz for a duel. Could you note this down?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Thank you. Now '_Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, high King over all kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, To Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eigth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia and now styling himself King of Narnia, Greeting_.'"

"Hang on, _you're_ not going to do it!"

Holly said, standing up, as Edmund and Caspian rose in protest also.

"What else did you have in mind?'

"I should fight Peter; it's my battle you're fighting-"

"No, Peter, I should do it, you need to look after the girls-"

"None of you should this is ridiculous!"

They all ignored her however, and Peter ignored them all.

"Oh God, people are gonna die because of my stupid idea!"

Trufflehunter patted her back.

"There there my dear, King Peter is a very skilled fighter."

"But there are other things to take into account, strength, weight; this is a grown man he's fighting!"

"Now now, Peter is one of the best fighters and swordsmen in all of Narnia, new and old. He knows what he's doing."

Frustrated and being ignored by everyone she was trying to talk to, Holly stood up and went outside.

Returning to the hillside, she watched Edmund walk down the hill and climb on the back of his horse.

"What have I done?" Holly said to herself, putting her head in her hands. "Haven't been here a day and already I've done something incredibly stupid."

"It wasn't stupid." She turned, and Peter was stood a little way behind her, watching her. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Holly muttered and he sat next to her.

"Why do you have so little confidence in yourself half the time, but when it comes to standing up to me you can't get there fast enough?"

She smiled ruefully.

"It's easier to stand up to someone that's not yourself. Bad times are always easier to take, because you have to. Good times can be made bad. Usually by me."

She added, and shook her head.

"There you go again. Why do you say that?"

"If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't be fighting someone. If you die, it'll all be my fault. You have far more family than I do to miss you."

"Holly, you just saved so many lives! We would be massacred if we went into battle as we are, this way, only one life gets ended. Or at least, that's the plan."

She looked at him.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? I've fought hundreds of times before."

"That wasn't the question."

She said softly, looking at him, and he finally met her eyes.

"I always will be. But that's good. If I were too sure I'd loose. This way, I stay on my toes."

Holly groaned.

"This is all my fault!"

"No it's not! Listen I've told you this twice already, you made the right choice. If you hadn't said it we would've done sooner or later."

Holly nodded glumly.

"Doesn't make it any easier though."

"War was never going to be pretty."

He said, looking at her.

"I didn't expect it to be. But then, I didn't expect to find a war. I expected to find the other side of a hedge."

He laughed, and she smiled.

"How did you get here?"

She asked him.

"Train station. Pulled us through. The time before that, it was a wardrobe. Lucy went through, came back, and then we all went and searched it and couldn't get through. Then when we were hiding we came through. Defeated the white witch and brought the winter of Narnia to an end. I swear it was easier last time though. I had Aslan to guide me. This time, it's more like I'm Aslan guiding me – Caspian."

"He looks up to you a lot. You're doing well as far as I can tell."

She smiled at him and he looked up as there were noises behind them. Holly turned and saw two girls climbing up the hill in long dresses. One was older, possibly her age, the other younger, about fourteen or fifteen.

"Su, Lucy!"

They smiled and climbed further up.

"Hi, is this the girl they're all talking about?"

Susan asked Peter.

"Again with the pretending I'm not here!"

Holly said, but she said it with a smile this time.

"Sorry, I'm Susan, and this is Lucy. We're the sisters."

Holly smiled.

"Holly Lost, well and truly…Lost."

Lucy laughed and Susan smiled.

"It'll get easier. I think Finn's looking for you though, she was down with Glenstorm."

Holly nodded and got up, walking down the hill.

Susan smiled and sat next to her brother.

"I never thought I'd see that look in my big brother's eyes."

"What look?"

Both Peter and Lucy said. Susan nodded in Holly's direction.

"You like her. Or 'admire' her. You should take her to see the forest. She'd like it. Plus…bit of privacy…"

Susan said, nudging her brother.

"Get out of it!"

Peter said standing up, and he walked away. Susan grinned at Lucy.

"He _so_ likes her!"

_I went through all 5 pages of this chapter and put in the " instead of ' individually so you'd better apreciate this!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to **RainOnTheSidewalk** and **RoXxIdEvIl** for reviewing, I really apreciate it and love knowing what you think!**

RainOnTheSidewalk**: I'm really pleased you like Holly, she's one of my favourite characters I've written, I'm trying to make her as human as possible!**

RoXxIdEvIl**: It's not really embarrassing him, she's just teasing him. It's only around Peter and Lucy, it's not like she's shouting about it to Holly and Finn and the whole court. it's just siblings annoying and making fun of each other. And Peter will get his chance when Susan and Caspian start to...do whatever they're gonna do.**

**I will update as soon as I've completed the next chapter - it's my favourite so far, all fans of Finn read on! I hope you like her next steps, she starts to really become someone from here on.**

4.

As Edmund returned, Finn glanced up, and watched him dismount, handing his horse to one of the grooms and walking slowly and heavily up the hill. She hesitated for a moment, then stood up running to catch him up. He looked at her for a moment as they walked together, and she saw he looked pale and worried.

"All set then?"

Finn asked timidly, and he nodded sorrowfully.

"He'll be fine, your highness, King Peter knows how to fight skilfully enough to beat the shambles of Miraz."

Finn said, feeling her encouragement marred by the shackles of royalty–peasant. How she hated those ties. Edmund wasn't really listening to her, she knew, and as she stopped walking he didn't look back. As usual. He barely ever noticed her there.

Walking back, she saw Holly. If only she were more like Holly. Holly was strong and outspoken, and even rude, but she got King Peter's attention straight away, and wasn't going to lose it anytime soon. But Holly was special. She didn't know it, but she was. Whereas she? A forest girl, clinging on to the beliefs of her forgotten land, and trying to capture the attention of a King.

"Are you okay Finn? You look…crushed."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wandering around aimlessly."

She said, and knew Holly didn't believe her, but why would she? Finn was a terrible liar.

"Holly, Peter wants to see you."

Trufflehunter said to the girl sat on the floor, making a daisy chain with Finn. She nodded, standing up, handing the chain to Finn who also stood.

"I thought he liked you."

Finn said, grinning, but then as Holly stared at Finn, she looked momentarily sad.

"What? No, he's just-"

"Trufflehunter?"

"You do lend an extra sparkle to his eyes, Holly, as he does to yours, I see."

"What? Me? I sincerely doubt-"

"Oh shut your mouth and go! And I bet he likes your dress!"

Finn said, grinning now, and Holly stuck her tongue out at her and followed Trufflehunter, who, instead of taking her up to Aslan's How, took her left and then down towards the edge of the Forest.

As Finn watched her go, she felt terrible. Because she was jealous. Not of Holly. Not of Holly for winning Peter's attention, as she clearly had, but of Holly's ability to get attention without trying. Again. How she wished Edmund would ask to see her. He had done once, but it was to run an errand for him. She had nearly cried, but like he'd ever notice.

Peter watched the two approaching, and saw that Holly had been given a Narnian dress. Unlike Lucy and Susan's dresses, which were green and blue, Holly's was a light pink, and made of thinner material. The bodice hugged her figure, and he couldn't help but notice her shape that it showed. There was a gold panel beneath the crossed black laces up the front tying her in, and a gold line on the waist, the dress flowing out but not too large, slipping over her hips and then down to the floor.

She smiled at him as she came over, and it made him smile back, which he would've done anyway, but the effect of her on him was to make him smile. Trufflehunter nodded to him.

"The Lady Holly for you your highness."

He bowed out and left them, looking back only once to wink at Peter.

Peter bowed at her, grinning.

"Lady Holly."

She laughed.

"I'm no Lady, surely you know that!"

He shook his head.

"You look every inch a lady, and the way you carry yourself just proves it. You're definitely a Lady."

She smiled, and blushed. _Blush!_ Peter thought, and he smiled.

"I wanted to show you the forest." He said, cursing the way the words sounded out loud. "We'll be safe, the Telmarines fear it; they think it's filled with ghosts."

Holly laughed again and they stepped inside.

"Everything is so much more difficult in a dress!"

"You were in a skirt before."

"I know, but I think you have to agree this is a little longer!"

"Well, now you mention it!"

He said, and she laughed again, picking up on awkwardness in his voice.

"Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Why?"

"Because, I dunno. You seem so much older and look older but there's still something young about you. It's difficult to explain…"

"You have to grow up in Narnia. It's not like back home. But then, I think your back home is different to mine, am I right?"

Holly bit her lip. It was merely a simple fact, but the way he said it made her sad. It was like highlighting the glaringly obvious differences between them and drawing an uncrossable line. They couldn't work together, barely in Narnia, but they were so different.

"You're from the future. My future. Well, to say, I'm from your past. Well, the past in general." He said, struggling to phrase it in a way that they could understand. He couldn't even understand himself at the moment. Holly just smiled though.

"I know what you mean. How did you guess? Oh, right, my clothes."

"Well, yes, but the book."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote it. I wrote all our adventures in Narnia in it, and hid it in that tree. I can't believe it was preserved these past few years, but you found it. Do you notice anything about it?"

"It's pristine but it's old. As in, thousands of years old."

Holly said, stumbling slightly, and Peter reached out to take her hand and help her. Even in this one move he was polite and a gentleman, and her fingertips rested gracefully in his palm as she got her footing once more, and he let go. He nodded, not looking at her as she glanced at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's full of magic. Old magic. Well….Narnian magic. The book is Narnian, made of paper pressed from Narnian trees, containing the dead spirits of trees, and their magic."

"The trees die? I mean, _die_ die?"

Peter nodded, and she looked at the tree her hand was on, and feeling the bark beneath her fingers felt she could hear a heartbeat, but then realised that was probably from her fingers, as her heart was beating quite fast anyway. There was a noise and Peter pinned her against the tree, holding a finger to his lips as she went to cry out, but hearing a noise a little way behind them, she relaxed and stayed as still as she could. There were people in the forest. She closed her eyes, not able to take looking into Peter's light blue eyes a second longer, and being so close to him when her heart was beating so fast was not a good combination, and she found herself thinking this would be a terrible moment to get wind.

As the noise moved further away, they separated once more.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry I heard them." Holly said, looking round the tree and then back at Peter.

"I thought you said no one came in to the forest?"

"I guess I was wrong."

He said softly, almost to himself, and Holly stayed quiet as he thought about what to do next.

"We should get out of the forest, I can't take them all at once, and I know you're unarmed."

He said, and Holly was impressed. _Tactful way of saying I can't fight for peanuts_, she thought, and they made their way quietly back the way they had come. Peter kept turning round to check where they were, but there was no sign of the others in the forest. There was a snapping of a twig (_isn't there always?,_ Holly thought) and a sliding sound and then Peter grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her forwards as an arrow went whizzing through the airspace formerly occupied by her head. Lying flat on the ground, and very conscious of the plant that had been pulled down flat and was now tickling her leg, Holly looked at Peter who was crouching in front of her. He took the bow off his back and threaded an arrow in, hiding low still. She saw two more arrows in the quiver on his back but no others. He straightened up, took a split second to steady and aim, then fired and grabbed her hand, helping her up and they ran through the remainder of the forest, darting behind trees and then out into the very edge where the trees were thinning, and Peter fired another arrow and Holly turned, stood behind him – closer to safe land, and watched as figures ran away.

"Did you hit any of them?"

She asked, unsure about whether she wanted him to or not. Peter shook his head seriously, regulating his breathing.

"I was shooting to scare, not kill."

She nodded, equally serious, as Finn came running over and hugged her.

"Are you alright Holly?"

Holly nodded, shaken up, and Finn took her hand and led her quickly away, muttering, as Holly looked anxiously back to Peter, who stood still and watched her go.

"Honestly what was he _thinking_ taking you into the forest with only two arrows?!"

"Three, actually…"

Holly muttered, not really concentrating, but Finn wasn't listening anyway, and seemed to be talking to someone else.

"Are you ok, because if you're not…"

"Yes Finn I'm fine!"

Holly said, laughing incredulously at the usually mild girl. Finn relaxed a little and they slowed, walking together now.

"Finn how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Holly smiled at her, and felt a little sad.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I can take care of myself, just like you can."

She said, and Finn stopped.

"You think I can take care of myself?"

She asked, a little confused. Holly nodded earnestly.

"Of course! You can fight, use a bow and arrow, you're strong and determined even if you don't show it. I envy you so much here, I wish I could be as skilled as you! Back there in the forest, I had to rely on Peter to even get me out!"

Finn let it slowly think in. Holly, the Lady Holly, was jealous of her? But…that made no sense!

"Finn?"

"Mm?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?"

Finn thought for a moment. The answer was yes, but there was something else she wanted to ask.

"The way you're always so confident…" Holly nodded, wondering how this related to her question or if Finn was just changing the subject. "Could you…do you think you could help me be more confident? I'm always overlooked but I know they could use me in the battle and things…I need to learn how to get myself noticed!"

She said, pleased about how she had not let anything else slip. Holly nodded.

"Of course."

"Then let's get going."

Finn said, grinning and tugging Holly away.

"So Finn."

"Yeap?"

"Who's attention do you _really_ want?"

Holly asked her as they sat on the grass, resting from their sword fighting practice. Finn stared at her.

"Everyone's, to prove myself! Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, they all think I'm some silly girl-"

"You know I don't mean that Finn."

Holly said, and looked around, lying down on her front to watch people and creatures running around the tents and in and out of Aslan's How. Finn lay down next to her, and slumped her chin on her folded hands and sighed.

"It's Edmund isn't it?"

Holly said mildly, watching the King talking to Reepicheep and Dr Cornelius. Finn couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Yeah."

Holly smiled.

"You need to knock him off his feet. Blow him away, he's not used to being stood up to. But then, he's always overshadowed a little by Peter, and although he doesn't feel that anymore, he doesn't feel like his own person quite yet. That's what I think." She said, turning to look at Finn and lying on her side.

"He probably doesn't see you because he's not looking for you. You need to make him look for you."

"Is this metaphorical or literal?"

Finn asked, confused, still looking out.

"A bit of both. Literally, when you like someone, you seek them out, you look for them, you want to know if they're watching you. As Edmund doesn't notice you, he doesn't look at you, or look _for_ you. You need to catch his eye as the plucky young girl you really are Finn! _Make_ him notice you, and he'll start to see you more, and talk to you."

"But how do I get him to notice me?"

Holly thought for a moment.

"You need to wait, there'll be a right time, and then you'll be able to say what you think. Don't hold back, you need to stand up and say what you think."

"But when? How? What about?"

Holly frowned.

"You'll know when it is. Or I'll nudge you. Don't worry, I know it sounds stupid, but you just need to say what you're thinking. I know it's there."

_What do we think my lovelies? I'll be updating very soonly - Holly seems to be my most popular fic I've got going right now, so she deserves some extra attention. I've become a little too obsessed with writing Holes fics, so let's have a little Narnia time..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a short chapter here but I needed to divide it up to avoid taking it too fast. You'll see what I mean later. Anyway, Finn fans, here is a tasty little morsel for you, many many FINN MOMENTS here so hope you enjoy. Next chapter has more HOLLY MOMENTS for any Holly fans...**

**Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter - **Le Pain Perdu **and **brezzybrez. Le Pain Perdu - **constructive critism always helpful, and thank you for your compliments also! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, (that's for everyone generally) and clothes descriptions toned down (I was having a moment when I first started). **

5.

'I don't like this.'

'Holly, we've spoken about it, the duel has got to happen-'

'I know Peter, but I don't trust them!'

'Miraz might be a tyrant Holly, but he has his pride.'

Caspian reasoned, and she shook her head.

'I don't mean him. His two lords. They're the brains behind everything, I don't trust them, they're too manipulative.'

'Holly, Peter will be fine, he's very-'

'skilled, I know Edmund, but that doesn't mean they can't overwhelm him!'

Her concern for Peter himself was beginning to wear through in her anxiety, but Peter had been told she liked him enough times (mainly by his sisters) to spot it easily now anyway.

'We'll be careful Holly. There'll be both armies there, no one will let anything slip.'

She was calmed a little by his voice, but not settled. Edmund turned to Finn, who looked up at him.

'Finn, can you make sure you and Holly are far away from the battle during the duel?'

Holly stood up in anger and Finn glanced at her, but already knew that she could take this one on herself.

'What? Both Holly and I can defend ourselves! We don't need to be 'removed' from the battle-site!'

Edmund looked taken aback, then angry.

'How dare you disobey my orders Finn! No women in the battle, you know that well enough-'

'Why? Why not women, the animals fight, and you know I can do it Edmund!'

Holly grinned at Finn finally calling him Edmund to his face, and not sucking up to him with terms such as 'my lord' and 'your highness'.

'You've practiced that's all!'

Was all he would admit, and this enraged Finn.

'Practiced? I've spent my whole life being trained to fight and shoot for the final battle in which we might finally be freed from the forest, and on the eve of battle I am told to leave the field in case there's danger?'

She said scornfully, and frustrated, finally all her sadness at being ignored was coming in useful and channelled into her comeback.

'My word is final on this!'

Edmund yelled, pushing past her and leaving the room, leaving a shocked Finn and Caspian, thoughtful Peter and grinning Holly. Finn looked at her sorrowfully.

'I think I went a bit too far! Now he'll never talk to me again! He hates me Holly!'

'No chance. Listen, he's angry at you. He won't be able to stop thinking about you now Finn!'

Holly said, still grinning, and Peter laughed.

'Finn, you like Edmund?'

Finn nodded warily.

'Why?'

'I just don't think you'll have to work for him as hard as you think.'

Holly smiled at him and turned to Finn.

'You did good, girl.'

Finn smiled slowly and Holly put her hand on her back.

'Come on, we need to speak with Susan.'

'Susan! Holly and Finn are looking for you.'

Lucy said, running up, breathless. Susan nodded and put down the arrows she was shaping, leaving the tent to see the two girls smiling at her.

'Alright? Is everything okay Finn?'

'She's fine, she had an argument with Edmund and is now regretting it, even though we all said she did the right thing. That's why we came over actually.'

Holly said, ignoring Finn as she glared at her.

'You're looking for Ed?'

Susan said, frowning. Holly shook her head.

'Not exactly. The reason they yelled at each other was because Finn wanted to fight and Ed wouldn't let her. But you fight and we were hoping you might be able to win him over for us.'

'No, I've got a better idea. We send Finn in again.'

'What?!'

Finn said, her head snapping up as Susan smiled wickedly.

'When Ed has cooled down, he'll see sense for sure, and then if you go to him he'll want to apologise, and if you say that you understand but you know you can do it then you'll just get to talking. It's easy Finn.'

'I seem to remember you're not so fantastically good at talking to boys Su.'

Lucy said, and Susan glared at her while Holly grinned.

'Really now…'

'Caspian has taken a shine to our dear Susan.'

Holly grinned and Susan blushed.

'Don't be so ridiculous. Now Finn, Edmund will have gone somewhere to think, and I think I know just where.'

Finn stumbled over the grass in the hazy dying light. The grass was starting to get wet and the hill concealed all kinds of rabbit holes, mole hills and uneven mossy rocks.

'Edmund.'

She called out to the dark figure sat at the top, watching the embers of the sunset and he turned towards her. She took the last part in three huge steps, then sat beside him and looked out, silent for a moment, but before she could speak he said the words for her.

'I'm sorry.'

'Really? Me too.'

'Why? You were standing up to me and with good reason. You're right, you can fight better than half the men I've ever fought, and I'd be a fool to exclude you from the battle. I hope you can accept my humblest apologies.'

There he was, being King Edmund again. Why could he never be just Edmund around her?

'In the name of Aslan how can you just be so brazen? Why can't you just say 'sorry' like any normal person? Why do you have to be all noble? Can't you just be Edmund for once?'

He looked at her as she stood up, brushing the grass off the back of her dress and conscious of her wet bottom.

'What is your problem today Finn?'

'Today?! I've always felt like this, I've always thought these things, but you've never noticed have you? You've never been able to see it. Goodnight Edmund.'

She said, turning around and walking slowly down the hill away from him. She heard movement behind her and then 'Finn, wait.'. She didn't, however, and the next moment, Edmund had put his hand on her shoulder and turned her round, and at the same time she stepped on a rock covered in moss and slipped backwards, turning still and sliding down the hill over the wet grass.

'Finn! Are you ok?'

He asked, jumping down and sliding to crouch next to her where she was lying on the grass trying to sit up.

'Yeah, no thanks to you.'

She said, pulling her skirts down where they had been pushed up. She sat back and pulled them up her leg a little way to look at the scrape the rocks hidden on the hill had caused. There was one long scrape as she pulled her skirts up further and further until she remembered Edmund was next to her. She threw them back down again and her eyes snapped up to meet his, and his did the same. Then she regretted _this_ move, as it made them close…so close.

'I didn't mean for you to get hurt Finn.' Edmund said quietly, and she nodded. She didn't really blame him either. 'I don't mean for you _to_ get hurt either. That's why I didn't want you in battle. I know you can protect yourself, just the same as Peter and Susan, but that doesn't stop me worrying about them either. I just don't think I can have a third person making me worry tomorrow.'

Did this mean he cared about her? Or was she making it up? Was it just her mind, interpreting what he said to give her hope?

Edmund put his hand up to her face and tilted her chin up to face him. She had never been this close to him before, and the tension was suffocating. She wanted it to end, for him to either throw her down or kiss her, she couldn't bear it any longer, just looking into his eyes, not knowing what he was thinking, not being any closer to knowing. He wasn't giving anything away, just looking into her eyes. Finn wondered if she should take control and either tear her eyes away or move those vital last few inches, but she wasn't sure if she had the courage to do either. But then it didn't matter anymore. Edmund moved closer and she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. She had never been kissed before, and it was better than all the stories she had ever heard. His lips were softer than she could've imagined, the pressure against hers was light and it felt a little odd, he was another person, and these were his lips, on hers. But then she liked it.

**A little based on my first kiss (ish...). And anyone up for a little Susan/Caspian? Tell me what you think, there's Holly/Peter in the next chapter so it'll be the one after that. As always, read and review my lovelies, let me know what you wanna see (/read/hear...whatever you wanna call it).**

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, Holly and Peter! Thanks to my reviewers - **brezzybrez, nithya-shineNsmile **(glad I'm attracting new readers still, that's great! Glad you liked Finn and Edmund - here's Peter and Holly!), **IzzyDelacour **(Eve you lemming - it's just not good enough!!) and **narniagirl17, **and everyone who has reviewed in the past and added this to story alert and things :D Enjoy**

6.

In the meantime.

Holly sat on the stone table looking down at it, imagining the story Susan had told her about their first adventure in Narnia. It was playing in her mind, beginning to end. She stared into the fire and imagined dancing fawns and flaming chariots. She began to feel sleepy, settling under the hypnotic power of watching fire or the sea.

'Holly?'

She turned to look at the archway. Peter was leaning against it, watching her.

'What are you doing?'

She shrugged.

'Looking. Thinking. You? Why aren't you sleeping? You'll need all your strength for tomorrow.'

'I can never sleep before a battle.'

He said, walking further in and sitting next to her. She smiled weakly.

'Yeah, I can imagine.'

He looked at her.

'Are you ok? You're really pale.'

She put her head down, allowing her hair to fall forward.

'I can't stop thinking about what will happen if one of you dies tomorrow. If you can't beat Miraz, if we can't stop his army.'

She said, looking slowly up at him again. He had no words of reassurance for her.

'I don't know.'

A little of the light went from her eyes, although she knew she wouldn't believe him if he had spoken. Peter put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her close.

'Whatever happens will happen. And whatever happens to us you'll get back.'

'That doesn't help! I don't care if _I_ get back!'

She burst out, her voice on the brink of tears. Panic. Peter couldn't deal with tears.

He combed his fingers through her soft hair, then found this benefitted him more than it did her.

'When I get back, no one here will be there. Finn will stay in Narnia, and you and the others will go back to your time. I'll never see any of you again, whether you live or die.'

'There must be a way…'

Peter said softly, and she shook her head.

'_It wouldn't work._'

Peter tilted her face up to his.

'Then we'd best make the most of the time we've got.'

The whole court was in hysteria.

'What's going on?'

Edmund asked as he and Finn returned from the hill, hands and fingers linked together.

'Ed! Where by the mane have you _been_?!'

Lucy cried out, and Susan rushed over.

'Honestly the whole place is in an uproar, both you and Peter going missing like that last night. Now we just have to find him!'

'Well where's Holly, she'll probably know.'

Finn said softly, and they all looked at each other.

'…Where's Holly?'

Lucy said slowly, and Susan threw her hands up.

'I give up! Honestly, Narnia can just do it by itself!'

She said, sitting down where she stood in frustration.

'What's going on?'

Caspian asked, standing over Susan.

'We can't find Peter and apparently no one's seen Holly either.'

Lucy explained, and Caspian frowned.

'Well they're by the table. Slept there all night I think. Cant have been very comfortable.'

Caspian said, but most of this was wasted as they all rushed off past him. Well, Lucy and Finn. Susan stayed right where she was, ignoring the world around her, and, a little lost, Edmund wandered off.

As Finn and Lucy burst into the final chamber of Aslan's How, they stopped short. Holly and Peter were curled up together on the stone table. Well, one half of it. Holly was curled up, Peter's arms around her waist and her hands holding his close to her. Peter's head was resting on the back of her head, and they looked so peaceful together.

'You don't think they…you know…'

Lucy muttered to Finn, and she frowned.

'What, kissed?'

'No…further…'

Finn's eyebrows went up.

'I…I don't know. I doubt it…but you never know…'

The two on the table stirred and the two girls ran back round the corner.

Peter sat up as Holly pushed her hair off her neck and looked up at him, then he stretched out.

'We'd better find the others.'

She nodded decisively and took his hand to help her up, and coming round the arch ran straight into Finn and Lucy. Before they could say anything, Lucy burst out.

'Where have you been? It's practically midday, and what with Edmund disappearing off we've had a right fine time without you.'

She said severely, and Peter simply grinned at her and walked on by. Lucy ran on after him and Holly went to follow but Finn held her back.

'What did you and Peter _do_ last night?!'

Holly looked shocked, then grinned.

'Excuse me, I'm a lady. And anyway, we were sharing body heat.'

She said, unconvincingly.

'Did you kiss?'

She shook her head miserably.

'No, just chatted and then fell asleep together. Have they found Edmund?'

Finn nodded shyly and Holly burst out laughing.

'Finn, were you with Master Edmund last night?'

'I went out to see him like Susan said, and then we kissed and went for a walk and we went to sleep really late so we slept late and then ran back.'

'Wait wait wait, go back a step or two…you kissed?!'

Finn bit her lip and nodded, smiling, and Holly cried out and danced around in the corridor, laughing.

'Oh, was I right or what?! Oh well done Finn, how does it feel?!'

'Having kissed Edmund, or the actual act of kissing him?!'

Holly laughed.

'Having kissed him, you plonker. Don't rub it in my face how you managed to overtake me with your man.'

She said, poking her friend, and Finn grimaced.

'And now for the less exciting business of the duel.'

'Holly…I need to talk to you.'

She looked around and walked over to Peter. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a chainmail vest over the top, and had a sword at her hip now, whereas Peter was dressed in everything but armour, ready for the battle.

'Alone?'

He said, and she nodded. He took her hand and led her round a corner of the maze of tunnels in the How. There was something he was struggling to say, and she wished she knew what it was, although she knew what she hoped for it to be.

Eventually, he gave up. Letting out a sigh, he looked either way down the corridor. He took her hands and pushed her back against the wall. Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

His lips brushed hers before tilting their heads and Holly parted her lips to let his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands ran down her waist to her hips. They barely breathed, but when they did they breathed each other in, and Holly tangled her fingers with the hair at the back of his head and pushed her mouth against his as he did the same.

There was the sound of a horn being blown and Peter pulled away, but Holly grabbed his hands.

'Please don't leave, please don't do it.'

She asked him desperately, not wanting to see it happen. His eyes said it all, and she bowed her head. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips once more, and left.

**heartbreaking isn't it? Now...better write some more so I can update soonish! Let me know what y'all think and stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just like to apologise for taking soooo long to update, I had writers block. See, I've only seen a very dodgy internet version of the film, and have written all the way up to where the How collapses, and then I don't have a clue what happens! So I've gone a bit my own way, and used the book for the rest of it. I've written Holly how I think I (or any other person in her situation) would be in the fight. I've got a bit more of an idea where I'm taking it now, but though I'd give this morsel as a peace offering as it's taken so long!**

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, haven't got time to write you all in this time, but thank you for reviewing and I now have to go do my Literature essay for tomorrow!! Eeek!**

**Enjoy:  
**

7.

Holly ran through the passages and arrived on the ledge where Susan and the archers stood.

'Miraz is here. Down there, his Lords, Glozelle and Sopespian.'

Susan said, indicating the two men on either side of the stern seated man.

'And Peter's fighting him?'

Holly asked faintly. Susan nodded grimly. Toughening against the fight, she nodded and stood tall. Susan reached over and squeezed her hand, and for the first time Holly saw fear in the girls eyes, which she was sure was reflected in her own.

'Where's the book?'

Susan asked quietly, looking around.

'Back in the how.'

'Quickly, fetch it, we'll need it.'

She said, and Holly nodded, running back inside.

Looking back to see possibly one last glance of Holly, Peter scanned the battlements, the foot soldiers, the cliff tops…he couldn't see her. Looking back at the challenge before him, he gulped. It felt just a little bit harder now she wasn't there.

Holly ran anxiously through the cambers, checking every one, but it seemed to have eluded all sight. She knew it was somewhere, but every place she thought it could be, it was not. Reaching finally the chamber of the stone table, she saw it. Half fallen through the crack in the middle, she reached underneath and tried to pull it through, but it was well and truly stuck.

'Come on!'

She cried out, worried about Peter every second she was away. It came through, and she pulled it into her hands, looking at it in wonder for a moment, before jerking to her senses and streaking back through the corridors to find Susan. She stopped at the sudden lack of noise, and then walked slowly forwards, and there was an outcry of hideous shouting and screaming, and Susan looked back at her, terror written all over her face.

'What?!'

Holly asked, running the last few steps, thinking in horror that Peter had been killed.

'The King's Lords stabbed him and are calling treachery.'

Susan said, and a part of Holly sighed with relief, but she knew this wasn't much better.

'So it is war?'

'So it is war.'

Holly nodded and opened the book, seeing the scene before her vividly painted on a double page – a shadowy pair of figures in the foreground, and a hunched over man with another holding him, in the act of stabbing him with an arrow. A chill shot through her. When had she drawn this?

She looked up as cries and shouts came from around her, and tucked the book into her belt under her skirt. She drew her sword and gripped the hilt tightly, before picking up the bow at her feet, slinging the quiver around her body.

An arrow shot by her head, and then more and more, and she aimed quickly and fired, missing people completely, although not entirely on purpose.

'I can't do this!' She cried in panic as she still failed to hit people. It was kill or be killed. Susan didn't want to be distracted but Holly was more of a hindrance just stood there, so she pushed her to the side, snatching her bow and pulling the quiver off her back, throwing it down where it was soon picked up again.

'Get down to the field, go on horseback, a centaur, I don't care! Just fight Holly, please!'

She nodded, whiter than ever, and ran down the thin path that took her to the bottom of the how, and she looked around. On every side people were engaged in duels, and she stood alone, wondering stupidly what to do. There was a shout to her side and she lifted her sword up, still not sure what she was going to do when she got it there, but another came crashing down against the blade and she tensed just in time to push back. She kicked out and the person fell back, promptly being finished off by a fellow Narnian. Holly watched the life vanish from his eyes and despite him being the enemy, she looked up at the Narnian in horror.

'There's no time to be faint my lady, if you don't stay alert you'll be killed!'

The brutal words bought her spinning back to reality, and she looked around for someone to engage in combat. Her determination to succeed, to live, to see Peter after this…something inside her still nagged at her, reminding her that it was skill, not determination, that brought people through battles alive.

_You can't prevent the inevitable_.

Holly ran through the crowds, not sure what she was running to or from – nowhere was safe. She wanted desperately to run away, but it was more than that – she simply wanted them all to go away and let the Narnians be happy. That was childish though. She had to be strong, and not go off thinking like she was – she needed to be alert.

She turned round and caught someone's eye. A Telmarine. Seeing her an easy target, possibly also presuming her a prize as one of the old Narnian Queens, he started towards her with lazy arrogance but deadly speed. He made to run his sword straight through her, an easy kill, and Holly had no idea how to block such a move. She cut her own sword in front of her body, hitting his out of the way and at the same time leaping to the side. This only deterred him for a moment and he raised his sword over his head, but without thinking Holly thrust her sword forwards. It was chilling, how easily it cut through flesh. Blood rose in her enemy's mouth, and he fell to the floor.

Holly's eyes filled with tears and she tried to breath deeply, shaking her head, trying to see more clearly but her eyes were cloudy with tears.

Something – a shield, hit her head so hard that instead of misty tears she saw everything twice, and the pain ricocheted around her body like pins and needles…or arrows and spears. She wheeled round and lost her balance, which turned out to be a good thing as she fell back, and an arrow ripped through above her head, instead killing a Telmarine who had been about to kill a faun. The faun, in turn, saw Holly on the ground about to be killed, and he spun, using the momentum of this graceful action to swing his sword up to decapitate the Telmarine about to kill her. Giving her a look that was friendly, but not quite allowed to be a smile, he helped her up, and they advanced together. Holly felt a little less alone now.

'The wood, the wood! The end of the world!!' A fully grown man in front of Holly screamed in terror as he looked behind her. Both Holly and the faun turned to see the Awakened Trees plunging forwards, a truly majestic and incredible sight, like the whole world was moving. Like when you look high up at a tall building and the world seems like it's moving and the building is about to fall on you, Holly stumbled back but the faun caught her arm, and they turned their backs on the Wood to see the Telmarine soldiers running for their lives.

'What should we do?' Holly cried out to the faun, and she realised she didn't know his name, but then reprimanded herself, of all places to exchange personal details, the sea of death that was formerly a field was hardly one of them.

'Move with the strength of the army, and wait for instructions from the Kings and Queens.'

He plunged into the fray but at the word 'queens' Holly wheeled around to see Susan gone from her position at the top of the wall, the wall half gone, and filled with an increased feeling of dread that had barely left her, Holly felt compelled to search for Peter as well.

Finding no familiar faces, and the faun too gone, she felt as helpless as she had done at the beginning of the battle, and remembered her book. Were there more drawings? She had absolutely no idea, she never remembered the drawing process anymore. Feeling a tiny bit stupid flicking through her sketchbook in the middle of a constantly moving battlefield, she fumbled with the pages until she saw a picture, as though drawn from a great height, looking at a frail figure who had fallen, lying at the bottom.

'Who the hell's that?!' Holly asked, totally confused, forgetting her fear and finding it difficult to be scared for this person when she had no idea who it was. Squinting at it, holding it close, trying to remember drawing it, she gave up, putting it back into her pocket, and looked round for some clue as to what to do next.

'Holly! Come with me!' Caspian cried out, appearing beside her, and he swung her up onto his horse. He took her back towards where a large group of Narnians had gathered, and they saw the Telmarines being chased still, a lot further away. The field suddenly looked so much smaller, yet bigger at the same time. Caspian let her down off the horse and dismounted soon after.

'Are you ok?' He asked her, and she nodded breathlessly, her mind unable to take in the flurry of emotions she had been dragged helplessly through over the past few hours – just like the hedge all those weeks ago.

'Where's everyone else? Peter, Finn, Edmund, Susan, Lucy? Are they ok?'

Caspian stopped her talking with an anxious look around, constantly searching.

'I haven't found anyone. I was just glad to find you, it gives me hope I'll find the others. Stay here, I think Lucy's here as well. I think Edmund and Susan were with the charging masses, as for Peter and Finn, I have no idea.' He was out of breath, and she knew he was as fraught as she was, so she didn't push him, but nodded submissively.

'Go and look for Susan. I'll wait here for the others. If I find her, I'll send word.'

He nodded, agreeing the same she knew, if he found Peter, Finn or any of the others really.

Feeling the gentle slap of the notebook in her dress, she called after Caspian, wondering whereabouts the canyon she had drawn was, but he was already too far away, so she looked around desperately. She opened the notebook once more, ignoring everyone around her, and saw a small plant in the corner of the page. It was a vivid red, and she started looking around wildly in every direction for the same flower, in a hope that she might get a clue. There were thousands of red flowers. Only a few, however, were high up, so with that, she began to scale the incline of the rock face.

**So who spotted that yours truly forgot she'd placed such importance on the mystical book in the summary, and left it out all together. Writers block? Quick, drag the book in! Aaah dear, spoils the fun by telling you really, but please, review for lil ol' me, this is my most popular story!!**

**Paaaappy**

**xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not as many reviews as I'd hoped considering this is my star story! But heck, here it is, and thanks to all those that review - although more than four words would be nice sometimes? Special shout goes to **All The Pretty Horses**, **nithya-shineNsmile **and** 3pointheartbeat!! **Love you all so much! Anyway, on with the rest.....this is as far as I've got atm, no preprepared chapters left so might be a small wait as I've got coursework, work experience, driving lessons and my theory on the 17th December!**

8.

'Edmund! Thank Aslan I found you, where's-'

'Susan's over there, have you seen Finn?' Edmund interrupted Caspian, anxiously. He shook his head gravely, and disappointed, he nodded, trying desperately to ignore the foreboding feeling he had.

'Caspian, where's Peter? Lucy?' Susan asked, distracted and crazy with worry.

'I haven't been able to find them.' He said, breathing heavily, conscious of the fact that he had been going out of his mind trying to find her, and she wanted him to find _more_ people. Like knowing he was safe wasn't good enough. Wonderful.

Panting, Holly reached the top. She looked around, realising that if she'd just got to about halfway up she could've seen if anyone was lying nearby. Now she'd have to go twice as far down. And she had no idea how she'd manage that. Getting up hadn't been that easy.

She realised, almost gladly, that this wouldn't have worked, as there were certain places only visible from so high up. She saw a dark streak on the far away ground, and squinted, wondering if it was a shadow or a rock. It was indeed, her drawing, but without the dark figure on the ground. In fact, if she twisted herself a little to the left it would be exactly her drawing…as she twisted her feet around on the rock, she slipped a little and fell onto her ass, grabbing onto the edge of the rocks but slipping as she realised with a tremor of terror the reason there was no figure at the bottom of the valley was because it hadn't fallen yet. She knew however she twisted and grabbed onto the rock face she would fall, but she wasn't going down without a fight. As her finger was cut on the rocks she drew it back sharply before it was severed from her hand, before remembering a severed finger, at this height, was not really a big deal, and she'd cut off at least four fingers and two toes to still be hanging here when she was found, as opposed to at the bottom of the valley. But there was no turning back, as she fell, seeing the sky spin away from her, reaching upwards as though she could somehow grasp hold of it. She twisted a little, and suddenly she could see the ground rushing up to meet her, and she knew however much she braced herself it would still hurt more than anything ever in the world. And who would find her down here?

'Peter, Edmund, thank goodness you're safe!' Lucy cried out as they appeared by her side as she went round healing the wounded. She hugged each of them briefly and gave them a kiss on the cheek, and then went quickly back to work.

'Lucy, have you seen Holly?'

'No, but Caspian said he had.'

'Where's Caspian?'

Lucy was finding it irritating to have these questions going on when she was trying to save lives, but she answered patiently.

'I suspect if you find Susan, you'll find Caspian.'

Peter was gone a moment later, dragging Ed with him as Ed had seen him last before he had found Peter.

'Why do I have to lead you all across the field, I'm trying to find someone as well you know!' Edmund said angrily, pulling himself away. Peter stopped, dumbly.

'Who?'

'Finn?!' Edmund said like his brother was crazy. Peter's confused frown vanished.

'Oh. Well wasn't she in the how?' As Peter realised the gravity of what he had said, they both looked at the collapsed entrance behind them.

'Aslan…' Peter muttered, although he didn't really know why. As Edmund went tearing off towards the how, Peter looked over to where he could see Caspian and Susan, and the possibility of finding Holly, or back to help Edmund save Finn, who they knew could be close to death.

Praying Holly was ok somewhere, Peter ran off after Edmund.

Edmund clambered over the rocks, and Peter wondered if he was actually going to run straight over the whole pile, but then he stopped. Looking back with the most lonely expression he had ever seen on his brother's face, Edmund waited for Peter to catch up.

'She would've been here.'

He sighed. It didn't look good.

Finn shivered. The fire had gone out. But then, that was a good thing. Being trapped in rocks _and_ a fire was a bit much. But then, it was dark. She had no idea if the floor was still intact, if there were other people in around her…she could see nothing. It wasn't the kind of dark your eyes adjusted to either, she had discovered, after being sat there for at least two hours and seeing very little more than she had been able to.

Finn decided she'd have to do something, because if Caspian's army lost, she would have to escape and try and help them from the outside. No one would search for enemy survivors, and if Caspian's army won, they'd never find her here. Basically, she had to get out.

Finn felt around her, all directions, and found a small opening. She pushed her arm down to feel if there was any way to go from there, and discovered by waving her arm around that she could then go left. She would have to breathe in to fit through, and if the rocks were suddenly dislodged she would be crushed, but she wouldn't survive long sat in the cold and dark on her own anyway, so she might as well die trying.

Finn kept going for what seemed like hours, and could well have been, as she had no way of gauging time. It also struck her at one point that she could be, for all she knew, going deeper in, but she disregarded this though immediately, as she was now making progress in one direction at least, and this was the only possible way anyway. If it got to a dead end, she'd just have to claw her way out with her fingernails.

She suddenly got the scent of fresh soil. Underground, that wasn't particularly surprising, but the miniscule breeze was. That meant there was a way to the top somehow! She looked all around, but still no light. Squinting though, she found the way ahead possible to see a little better than before. Or maybe she was kidding herself and her eyes were just getting more used to the dark.

She got another small breeze, this time enough to move her hair slightly against her face. Air!

She crawled forwards with renewed determination, and was shocked to see the light getting brighter and brighter until she was almost blinded by the shocking white of the sky throw a gap in the rock above her. She pushed her arms up, but there was no way she was getting out through there. Sighing with disappointment, Finn wondered if she should just give up then and there, but then she remembered Edmund, and the kisses they had shared, and she continued onwards with a sort of fierce crawl that was quite awkward but nonetheless, fierce.

She broke through into another, larger patch of light, and looking up desperately, she tried to fit herself upwards, but she was at the wrong angle. Refusing to be defeated so close to freedom, she lay back down and rolled over. She could now bend up easily, but her legs were impossible to bend the way they needed to. She decided to go with the 'if I pull hard enough it'll come through eventually' technique. Something clicked painfully, but a rock dislodged suddenly, and she shot up through, her heart speeding up as she wondered whether the whole structure was going to collapse around her, but nothing followed. Now standing directly upright in the small, and getting smaller column of air, she wedged her feet on the surrounding rocks and began to wiggle upwards until she could post her fingers into the clean air. Hardly able to believe she was still alive, Finn struggled out into the fresh air. And rolled off the edge of the rocks onto grass in a place she really didn't recognise.

Seeing the two Kings standing on the how, Caspian and Susan among many others, ran up to start excavating the how, searching for any survivors, but Finn's name on everyone's lips.

As they got further and further down, Edmund lost hope, but refused to give up until he had at least found her body. He wasn't going to let her go.

Finn got up and looked around, brushing herself off a little. It was a secluded area, and she had a look around, turning one corner finally to see someone lying down. Someone fallen. 'Holly!' She ran to her friend's body, turning her over. There was blood on her face. Aslan only knew how long she'd been laying there.

'Holly, wake up! Holly! Are you dead?!'

Finn got up and looked around, brushing herself off a little. It was a secluded area, and she had a look around, turning one corner finally to see someone lying down. Someone fallen. 'Holly!' She ran to her friend's body, turning her over. There was blood on her face. Aslan only knew how long she'd been laying there.

'Holly, wake up! Holly! Are you dead?!'

Realising she didn't know, and that if Holly was dead she'd hardly be able to answer, Finn pressed her head to Holly's chest, and then checked her breathing because there was too much blood coursing through her body and thumping in her ears to possibly tell.

She was alive, if only just. Finn looked around anxiously, unsure of what she hoped to find but just hoping to find something. Finn put her arm behind Holly's neck and her other arm under her knees, trying to lift her up, but Holly was pretty much a dead weight and Finn only ended up falling backwards, sliding Holly onto her lap. Feeling absolutely ridiculous in the situation, but refusing to give up, she felt something flat in Holly's dress, and reaching into the pocket drew out her precious notebook. She knew it was important, but looking inside only found pictures. Then she really looked at them. They were the events that had happened, but in the corner, with Holly's signature and the date, it was several days prior to the event pictured. Had she just backdated them? Finn flicked through the rest of the blank pages until suddenly they were filled with small neat Narnian writing. She began to scan through it, understanding the old script from her classes, according to Holly this was like her learning Latin – a dead language. But Narnian wasn't a dead language. People just didn't use it very much. But Finn didn't always understand Holly, she was a bit weird.

Finn suddenly dragged herself back to reality as she heard voices. Wanting to run for help, she shoved Holly off of her lap and struggled up, running back towards the collapsed How, and running straight into King Caspian. She gasped and skidded onto the floor, landing painfully and the shock of it went straight through her, hurting her back.

'Finn! How did you get out?'

Caspian cried out, helping her up, but Edmund ran to her, lifting her up and spinning her round before kissing her and holding her tightly.

'Are you ok? What happened, I was ready to pull apart the whole hill to find you.' He said softly, his breathing loud from his running. He pushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him, then remembered Holly.

'I crawled through the tunnels, but Holly's hurt, I don't know what happened, she's just lying there barely alive-'

'Lucy, this way!' Caspian shouted, as Finn dragged Edmund off the way she had come.

As Caspian, Lucy, Susan and Peter turned the corner, there was a mixture of reactions. Susan gasped and pulled back, Caspian immediately concerned for her. Lucy rushed to Holly's side, skidding to her knees, and Peter froze from shock as he saw Holly's crumpled body, then he ran round to kneel by her side and turn her face to look at her.

'Lucy can you help her?'

He asked frantically, and she frowned at him. 'Trying to concentrate.'

He nodded, taking Holly's hand in his own, feeling how cold it was. Lucy put her cordial to Holly's lips, and dropped two or three drops into her mouth. Slowly but surely, colour seeped back into her face, and her breathing increased. There was a sigh of relief from Finn, who fell back against Edmund, and he laughingly led her away, winking at Caspian, who had taken the tense moment as an opportunity to put his arm round Susan and hold her close. And now, thanks to Edmund, he was a little pinker than usual.

'The book!' Holly cried out as she opened her eyes, looking wildly around, and Peter smiled at her as he passed it back to her. She pushed it away however and curled into his arms, her movements uncomfortable as she still had the aching pain from the impact on the ground, although she was mostly healed.

'Thank you Lucy, thank you so much.'

**This is as far as I've got atm, no preprepared chapters left so might be a small wait as I've got coursework, work experience, driving lessons and my theory on the 17th December! so I'll hopefully get another up before Christmas, but please review and say whether we want the Pevensies to stay, or if we want the plotline to continue. Remember, if the Pevensies leave, Edmund leaves Finn, Peter and Holly won't see each other again as they're from different time periods (I know that's not so clear, I'll be exploring that later) and whatever happens, Susan and Caspian will never have their love flourish. I know what i want to do, but let me know what you think!!**

**muchas gracias!**

**Pappy  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Saying this on all my updates right now, but feel free to chase me with flaming torches and pitchforks! *cringes...* It's esPEcially bad because I put a date on my last update and that is pretty much bordering on a year ago....so if I still have any reviewers I love you!!! Please don't leave me!!**

All The Pretty Horses: **don't worry, I'm a happy ending girl too so there will be a happy fluffiful ending and lots of sweeties (maybe literally, I haven't decided yet). **

Kirsten Erin: **Woo! I successfully pulled off a plot twist! haha! I'd absolutely hate** **to go through what I put Finn through, I feel like I owe her a happy ending now!!**

narniagirl17: **So sorry for not updating for so long, and don't worry, I'm so not done with Peter and Holly yet!**

FOJtwilighter: **LOVE!! Thank you! That pretty much sums it up really!**

luckystar125: **Fraid you don't find out this chapter but soon, honest!**

nithya-shineNsmile: **This chapter is like, introducing the idea that they have to make a decision and that Finn and Caspian might get left behind.**

XxEyelinerHeartsxX: **Woo! Glad you feel so strongly, don't worry, we've got plenty of Peter/Holly and Finn/Edmund coming up. Maybe some Susan/Caspian, but if I'm honest I don't have much time for them (well, mainly Susan...so shoot me, I don't like the girl!).**

Mei fa-chan: **Thanks!**

**You guys are amazing, I'm so happy to have so many reviews! If any of you are still reading, don't hate me, please review again!  
**

9.

Aslan watched slowly as the figures came over the hill. On the far right hand side, Lucy walked, grinning widely, tiredness etched on her features, her thought's plain that for her it was all worth it now they had come through. Her posture was a little slumped, but the happiness was unmistakeable.

Next to her walked Edmund, his arm firmly around a young Narnian girl who was blushing and giggling, her whole body turned into him as they walked together, and Edmund looked like he thought he was the luckiest man alive. His hair sticking up a little at the back, and he too shared the same air of happiness and exhaustion that Lucy did.

Then there was Peter, carrying a sleeping Holly as though she were a precious treasure, which she was to him. His hair too was messed up, and he was dirty from the fighting, but he clutched Holly too him as though he was afraid he would drop her otherwise.

Next to him was Susan, who was walking with an awkward awareness of Caspian at her side. He seemed to be totally in control of himself, walking with confidence, but for anyone who could actually see him, his eyes kept darting to her at his side.

'Welcome, children.' Aslan said as they knelt in front of him. Finn was bowing so low, and seemed to find it totally unacceptable to appear 'together' with Edmund in Aslan's presence, a fact that Edmund seemed to find unendingly amusing, and she was bright red. Peter had woken Holly and she was blinking her eyes manically at the grass trying to wake herself properly.

'You may rise.' He said in his strong, deep voice, and Holly felt herself waking with the most wonderful breeze that ruffled her hair. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Aslan's.

'You have changed a lot my child. You have done well.' Aslan said, and bowed his head to her. Holly swayed and Peter put his hand on her back to steady her. Aslan's eyes flicked to Finn before he moved to stand in front of her. Her eyes flicked to Edmund without meaning to and at his slow smirk she instantly coloured.

'Your future is unclear, young one. It seems you have a lot to decide.' Aslan said, and she bowed her head, causing Aslan to smile, and his breath ruffled her head. 'Have courage, child.'

'I will try, Aslan.' She answered, her voice noticeably higher than it normally was, and Edmund bit his lip to stop himself bursting into laughter. As soon as Aslan looked away, Finn elbowed him hard.

'What do you think Aslan meant by having 'a lot to decide'?' Finn asked Holly curiously as they looked out over the river.

'I don't know. What do you think I've changed?' Holly asked, and Finn shrugged.

'Don't know. Might be a lot of things really.' Finn said, looking over the people milling around. 'I mean, Edmund and I would never have happened, you and Peter certainly wouldn't have happened, and maybe Peter wouldn't be who he was without you around.'

Holly's forehead creased as she turned all of this over in her mind, and Finn leapt up to see Edmund.

As the rest of the Pevensies joined them on the hillside, Holly sighed. 'Do you think we'll have to leave?'

This caused a reaction in everyone there. Lucy looked gutted, Susan looked down as though Holly had just voiced her own concerns. Edmund put his arm more noticeably around Finn and she leaned into him with the same thoughts. Peter was unreadable.

'I don't know.' Peter said, not looking at anyone.

'You stayed last time. For a long time. Can't you do the same?' Finn asked, her eyes moving to Edmund, away from Holly.

Peter and Susan made eye contact over the heads of everyone. They already knew what the answer to all this was.

**I KNOW it's short but I promise I'll make up for it with the next update - I know what I'm doing now so there will be tons of stuff in the next chapter!!! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I've changed this chapter a bit, so please re-read if you have already. I've left the doors open for a sequel in the future, I already have some ideas, would people be interested in reading a sequel with Holly, Finn, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Eustace?**

**Anyway, the last chapter.**

Chapter 10

"Are you coming Holly?" Finn cried out, her hair swirling around her head as she whirled into the tent in a gust of sweet-smelling wind.

"What? Where?"

"NOW!" Finn answered distractedly, and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her out of the tent. Holly stumbled in her slippers that fell off of her heels, and she bent back to pick them up and run after Finn barefoot.

"What's going _on_ Finn?" Holly shouted, and Finn shook her head, pulling her along still. Holly was suddenly reminded of the first time they had met, where Finn had been unwilling to explain.

As they entered the village or town below Miraz's old castle, they could hear the noise in the streets. At first, Holly though there was a riot going on, and it chilled her, but then she saw the bright colours and streamers whipping about in the wind. Finn pulled her through the crowds, all the way to the front, where Caspian and the four Pevensies stood.

"Holly, Finn!" Lucy cried out, beckoning them up onto the platform, and in terror Holly shook her head, but found Finn pushing her up the steps. Holly turned and grabbed her wrist before Finn could disappear into the crowd.

"If I'm going I'm taking you with me." Holly said, and Finn scrambled up onto the steps. "What's going on?" She murmured to Susan as they stood on the platform.

"They're sending us home." She said, and looked out at the crowd as though longing to be a Telmarine.

"What?" Holly whispered, looking at Finn, who was brushing her hand against Edmund's and smiling as he spoke to her softly in her ear. She glanced at Peter, who was watching her closely, and she moved towards him.

"Peter you know we're not from the same time! We won't see each other ever again if we leave now!" She said, and he nodded.

"I know. Here, I wanted to give you this." He said, and extended his hand to give her back the notebook. Frowning, she took it in her hands and turned it over curiously, before pressing it back into his hands.

"No, it is yours, after all." She said blankly. Aslan turned to them all.

"Let the King speak first." He said to them, bowing his head to Caspian, who seemed to steel himself to stand forwards.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." He announced, and the crowd reduced to chattering as one broke out to speak.

"It has been years since we have been to Telmar."

"What's going on Peter?" Holly hissed to him, and he looked back at her.

"Aslan explained it to us. It's quite simple. We will all go back to our times, and then, one day, Edmund, Lucy and you will come back here."

"What about you and Susan? And Finn?" Holly asked, horrified.

"Aslan explained it to us. We've had our time here." He said softly, looking at her. "I'm sorry Holly. But it's like Susan and Caspian. It wouldn't have worked." He said, and Holly stared at him, her body numb with humiliation, feeling rising heat and colour moving up her neck. She was angry too, but only a little as the horror of the fact they had an audience and she couldn't just leave was much greater. How could he just casually tell her they would have to return home and go back to reality? It was like the end of a summer romance, and Holly felt stupid for believing that somehow there would be a way for her to stay with these new, wonderful people, and live this incredible life with them. Her face was flushed and she avoided looking at Finn, who was watching her closely, a feeling of foreboding rising in her stomach, prickling on the back of her neck.

"It is a good place to make a new start." Aslan surmised, and a voice spoke out from the audience.

"I will go." Lord Glozelle said, walking out of the crowd.

"As will we." A couple with a young child said, and they moved to the front where the Kings and Queens stood.

"As you have spoken first, your future in that land will be good." Aslan said, and breathed upon them. Then, to their side, the single tree that stood there began cracking and creaking as it turned, and divided it's boughs to make an oval big enough to stand in. They walked up the steps, and boldly strode through the tree. There was uproar from the audience as they simply vanished, and Holly's fists clenched without her realising.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" A voice shouted out, thick with the Telmarine accent, and Reepicheep stepped forwards.

"Sire, if my example can be of service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." He said, and Aslan turned his great head slowly to look at Holly, Peter, and everyone stood with them.

"We'll go." Peter said, looking at his siblings. Holly saw the look in Finn's eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing. Except hadn't Peter just told her that they would return? She would see Finn, at least, again one day.

"We will?" Edmund asked, looking quickly to Finn and then wishing he hadn't, before looking at Peter.

"Come on. Our time's up." He said, and walked over to Caspian. "After all. We're not really needed here anymore." He said, handing his sword over.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said resolutely, but Susan shook her head, joining her brother.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked, and Peter sighed.

"You two are. With Holly. At least I think that's what he means."

Finn stared at Holly.

"Did you know this?" She hissed, and Holly shook her head, turning to someone who would share all her horrible shock and pain.

"No! Everything's falling apart!"

"Your brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world. Now it is time for them to live in their own." Aslan said to Lucy. As Peter approached his sister Holly joined Finn, taking her hand.

"So I'll come back to you." She said weakly, trying to smile, and Finn hugged her tightly.

"Be sure to do it while I can still keep up with you." Finn said, and Holly nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"What will happen to us all? I mean, you won't see Peter again will you?" She said, and Holly shook her head.

"No. I won't. I hate myself for it, getting all involved in this place when it's all impossible and none of it can ever last too long." She said, gritting her teeth to keep her sane and retain her tears. "Sorry. Will you be ok?" She asked, and Finn nodded.

"King Caspian has asked me to join the new council he will be forming. I'm going to be a Lady of the court." She said glumly, and Holly giggled, trying not to let the movement jolt a tear free, but it did anyway.

"Finn, that's amazing! You should be so happy!" She said, and Finn grimaced.

"Maybe in time. I suppose it's been hardly any time at all, it feels like you've been here years." She said, and Holly nodded.

"I feel like I've aged as much." She said, and then Edmund touched Finn's arm and Holly left them.

"Holly?" Lucy said, spotting her looking lost for a moment. "Are you ok?"

Holly breathed deeply and looked out over the sea of people. Things could be worse.

"Yes I think I am." She said, but all those sentiments, the ones of catharsis and closure, vanished when Peter caught her eye a second later and suddenly the world was crumbling around her ears again.

"It's going to be ok Holly." He said firmly, and it was only then that she saw through all of his reassurances, to see how much this was hurting him too.

"If you say so." She said bravely, in a husky voice that showed how she wasn't crying but kind of was anyway.

"You heard what Aslan said Finn. We'll see each other again." Edmund said, knowing what he said wasn't necessarily true, but having nothing else to say.

"We probably won't Edmund. And if we do what's saying I won't be thirty years older by then?" Finn said gently, pushing his arm off her shoulder. "This is the end. I can understand that. I'll be fine here, but you can't stay in Narnia and that's the end of it." She said, hating her words and hardly believing them.

"You'll be fine, Finn. Of course you will. And I wish you every bit of luck in the world." Edmund said finally, realising that Finn was going to be able to get through this more easily than him, because she was going to have to. It might only be three years until he came back, but for her, that could be too late. She had to accept that this was the end, and so would he.

"Goodbye Edmund. Enjoy your world." Finn said, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye Finn. You've taught me so much." He said back, and joined his siblings.

"Holly, you must go first." Aslan said, nodding to her. "For you will go back to that garden you remember." He said, and she nodded, gathering all her courage. She did one big curtsey, and hugged Peter.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, and strolled firmly through the door.

Holly returned to the family party with a feeling of anticlimax. It was like waking up from the most amazing dream, and she sighed, walking over to where her brother was slouching, bored, and joining him in silence.

**Read and review!**


End file.
